


the most refined ladybugs do it

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Animal Traits, Gen, I can't stop you from googling the thing but I can't recommend it either, Magical Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miraculous Side Effects, The Talk, but not that yet either, but not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Miraculous wielders become more effective at using their magic the more traits they grow to have in common with the animals their respective Miraculouses represent. People who start wielding a Miraculous in adolescence adapt more readily to these changes, and the more frequently they transform with it, the more rapidly the changes come.The Talk, Miraculous edition, is always, uh, fun…





	the most refined ladybugs do it

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: The Talk

"Nope, no, _not_ happening," Marinette says, glaring at Tikki; "I don't _care_ how much better a Ladybug I'll be if I keep taking on ladybug traits, I am _not_ going to deal with _egg clusters_! I already know _one_ baby per pregnancy is enough fun for most people, and has anyone ever explained to you the concept of _informed consent_?"

"There wasn't time to explain everything before dealing with Stoneheart," Tikki answers, looking almost apologetic, "and if we had, would you still have agreed?" and Marinette, with no good answer to this, throws a crochet hook at her kwami, who lets it phase right through.

* * *

"Could be worse," Plagg remarks, "could be uncontrollably horny, not just hornier than usual. And we found out the hard way trying to keep the heats restricted to my bearing kittens has effects on my begetting kittens that you wouldn't like _at all_."

Adrien thinks about that, googles 'cat penis', and promptly regrets everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
